Let bygones be bygones
by Kayxxx
Summary: What were Ethan and Cal like growing up? What was the reason for the two feeling so distant as brothers to this day? This is a story about Ethan and Cal's younger days. A 14 year old Ethan Hardy and 17 year old Caleb Knight face many challenges as brothers, as sons and as students.
1. Chapter 1

**H**i **everyone**! **I'm** **back** **with a new story based** **on** **Cal** **and** **Ethan's younger days this story won't be at all as long as the last but I'm currently on Christmas holidays and so have plenty of writing and updating time and so I'll try to get a new chapter up every day, like last time. I had some suggestions for new stories and Cal and Ethan's past seemed to be the most suggested and so here it is. I also have two other stories I'm currently writing and will hopefully publish in the future. Anyway! Here's the first chapter of my second casualty story. I'd love to know what you think, Kayxxx :)**

Chaper One

"Mum's sick again" Ethan whispered into his older brother's room. Getting no reply he continued, "..dad hasn't come home" he sighed. This sentence would usually be followed by the words "I'm scared" but this had been becoming so much of a frequent occurrence that it was becoming a normal thing. Nothing to be scared of, he'd show his face again after a couple of days only to come back and get some money before disappearing off again into the unknown land of drunken men as a 14 year old Ethan would like to refer to it, a more understanding 17 year old Caleb knew fully well it was their local pub. A place Cal would refer to as their Father's home, their actual home being known as his "second home" as he spent more time in the pub than he did with his family. A muffled sigh came from under Cal's duvet. "...I've missed the bus for school" Ethan continued to explain awkwardly. "And let me guess you need a lift?!" Cal yelled angrily sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. "For God sake Ethan you can't keep relying on me for everything! I've got my own life to deal with as well you know!" He continued to yell placing his head in his hands, Ethan looked at an empty bottle of vodka that lay on the floor beside Cal's bed, "clearly" Ethan rolled his eyes unimpressed. "Unlike you Caleb I actually want to do good in life, and taking part in school plays a huge part in that - no matter how much I may hate it - I'm not ending up like dad. I would've been on time for the bus but I had to make mum some breakfast, something you promised her you'd do..yeah remember that? Don't worry I've done it, sorry it's too much trouble for you to care for your own mother. Now unless you want me to take in that bottle of vodka and the other bottles you've got hidden under your bed along with the cigarettes to her room and show her then I suggest you get ready and take me to school." Ethan threatened. Cal looked at his younger brother in stunned silence at his outburst, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ethan "I'll be in the hall" he spoke turning out of Cal's room and down the stairs.

Cal sat on the edge of his bed and picked up the empty bottle of vodka. He stared at it for awhile re-thinking everything his younger brother had just spoken to him. It saddened him to think that although Ethan was younger, he was already more mature. He already knew what he wanted to do in life which was become a doctor, this was mainly brought on by his desperate desire to make his mother better (His childhood fantasies consisted of him finding a cure for his mother's incurable and terminal disease), he had his university down in London already picked out, this university would be on his lips constantly often boring his family members by babbling on about how excited he was to attend. He was doing so well in school that he had sat his GCSE's a year early, getting A*'s all around, obviously, and was currently studying medical studies whilst the rest of his fellow pupils were just preparing to revise for their GCSE's, he had no interest in drinking, in smoking, in getting girls. The only thing that interested him was getting out of home. This was an admiration both brothers shared, with Cal leaving school at the age of 14, Ethan was already steps ahead of him for leaving.

Cal had no idea what he wanted in life, the only thing that was on the hormone-crazed 17 year old's mind was sex and partying. He had no interest what so ever in getting a job. After leaving school at 14 (well, being expelled for constantly fighting) Cal was put on a course so he would still get the knowledge he needed to pass his GCSE's, luckily it helped and Cal passed his exams by the skin of his teeth a second try around, with study periods with his younger brother giving him an advantage also. He secretly wished he had some of the will power his younger brother did. If he was old enough, Ethan would be out working right this minute and would have probably been promoted to the highest position whereas Cal would have to go out and practically beg for a job. Who would take on a 17 year old who got kicked out of school, failed their exams once, passed with the lowest possible grades, Who's only interests are playing video games, sleeping with girls and getting drunk, in the time spent not looking after his poorly mother, drunken father, and playing both parent role for his younger brother. Cal did have one thing on his younger brother though, he could drive. Cal learnt how to drive when he was 16 (although not getting his license until he was 17, the legal age) taught by his uncle who was a driving instructor, after his mother almost lost her life as she had collapsed and the ambulance was taking too long to show. Cal decided it would be best to learn how to drive in case anything along these lines happened again, he could drive his mother to this hospital as quickly as possible.

He shook his head and rolled the empty bottle under his bed before standing up and heading to his mother's room. He grabbed her car keys that were placed on her bedside table "I'm taking Ethan to school mum, I'm taking your car" he whispered into the darkness. "I love you" he kissed his mum's forehead before leaving. "Finally!" Ethan spoke sarcastically as Cal made his way down the stairs "Car's open" Cal called back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The drive to school was mainly filled by silence until Cal spoke, "I think I'll get a job" he announced with a smile "good luck" Ethan replied sarcastically throwing a cheeky grin in his brother's direction. Cal ruffled Ethan's hair as he laughed at his sarcastic remark. "Keep your hands on the steering wheel Caleb!" Ethan protested pushing away his brother's hand. Cal placed his hand back on the steering wheel, he smiled and shook his head at the maturity of Ethan. "So how's school?" Cal asked. "Good" Ethan replied with a smile. "Are those bullies leaving you alone now?" Cal continued. "Yes Cal, I think you turning up at the school gate and threatening them pretty much scared them to death" Ethan spoke sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "I'm only looking out for my little bro" Cal laughed, Ethan shook his head at the use of the word "bro" actually being in his brother's vocabulary. "Yes well, they won't even look in my direction anymore" Ethan added. "Good" Cal smiled. "How about that medical thing, how's that coming along?" Cal asked, "what's this, 20 questions?!" Ethan laughed at the amount of questions his brother was throwing at him. "It's amazing Cal you should see the things you learn! I think it would even interest you and god knows that's a challenge!" Ethan laughed, Cal stayed quiet still with a smile etched on his face as he listened. "Why don't you come today?" Ethan offered, "what, to school?" Cal looked at him confused. "Yes, it's only me in medical studies, I have a private tutor who comes in just for me, Cal seriously it's so cool the things out there, all the diseases and conditions. You'll learn CPR and what to do when people are chocking and stuff, you could literally drop down in front of me right now and I'd know exactly what do to, no problem!" Ethan explained excitedly "don't though!" He added with a smile. "Come on Caleb, this could be the thing for you, imagine if we both became doctors one day, how proud mum would be!" Ethan continued his attempt to persuade his brother. "I don't know, I doubt that school would want to see my face again" Cal admitted with a smirk.

Ethan could see that his brother wanted to go, deep down. He began to desperately think of reasons to make Cal want to go. He thought about using the "please Caleb, for me!" Bit but decided that probably would not be for the best as he'd already started the day off by doing something for him, so he continued to think. Then it hit in, you could practically make out the lightbulb appear above Ethan's head, "it's a shame...you would've loved my tutor, she's really pretty definitely the type you go for" Ethan looked out the window as he spoke, seeing Caleb's head turn to face him in the corner of his eye "your tutor is a girl?!" Cal called out stunned. Ethan didn't have to add the extra information about her being pretty, or Cal's type just the fact that she was a girl was enough to grasp Caleb's attention. "Yep her name's Sophie, she's really smart though she's still learning. You and her are the same age. She's leaving for university later in the year, the one I want to go to in London! We somehow always end up talking about you at the end of my session, from what I can tell she's excited to meet you. She thought she'd meet you at parents evening but you didn't go so.." Cal cut him off "I would've gone if you'd told me that!" Cal protested. "I know. But I wanted the reason for you to go to parents evening to be to hear about me, not to get some girl" Ethan admitted, Cal stayed quiet.

They turned into the school car park and Ethan got out "thanks" he smiled before shutting the door behind him. Cal sighed and got out of the car. "What are you doing?" Ethan asked confused. "I think I might give this medical thing a try" Cal replied as though he had no interest, though it was evident he was excited. Ethan's face lit up. He'd won. "Okay great, let's go!" Ethan and Cal walked alongside each other as they headed onto the school playground. Cal looked around him at familiar faces, his teachers who looked back at him with both horror and shock on their faces. Cal laughed as he heard one of them say "oh god he's not back is he?!" "Nice to see you again too Mrs. Walker" he spoke sarcastically as he passed her. He was always a pain to teach, he'd never listen, distract the rest of the class, get into fights, not exactly the star student his younger brother had turned out to be, so he didn't blame them for acting the way they did. Cal looked to the side to find a group a children looking over at him and Ethan with worry etched on their faces. It then came to him that these were the children that used to bully Ethan. He put his arm around Ethan protectively and hurried him along, as he done this the children scattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three of "let bygones be bygones" how will Cal find medical studies? Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions, they will be appreciated! Thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Three

"Ahh Ethan, always a pleasure to see you" a man in his late 30's smiled as Ethan followed by Cal made their way into the hall where Ethan had his medical study sessions. "Good morning David, sorry I'm late I-" Ethan was cut off by David "No no, don't worry about it Ethan, who's this? Have you brought a friend?" He spoke motioning towards Cal who looked back at him confused as to why this wasn't the pretty lady who was just Cal's type that Ethan had described, thinking he'd been fully stitched up by his younger brother. A part of him was quite proud of Ethan for lying but another was angry, Cal didn't like being messed around. "This is my older brother Caleb. I thought he could sit in today, if that's okay with you of course" Ethan smiled. "Of course he can, it's a pleasure to meet you Caleb" David held out his hand for Cal to shake "It's Cal" he corrected him as he shook his hand unenthusiastically. "Um you know what, I think I'll give this a miss. I didn't like school when I had to do it, I doubt I'd enjoy it voluntarily" Cal sighed and turned for the door. "Caleb!" David called "um..Cal!" He corrected himself. Cal stopped at the door and turned back to face David and Ethan, who sat at his table looking down showing clear disappointment in his older brother but had frankly given up helping him at this point. "Just give it a try for today, if you don't enjoy it then don't come back but it's worth a try" David proposed with a smile. Cal looked over at his younger brother who looked at him knowingly, he had tears building up in his eyes. Cal sighed "I don't know" he shook his head. "Just for today?" David echoed himself. Cal slowly nodded and made his way back into the hall and took a seat next to Ethan. "What happened to this girl?" He whispered to Ethan angrily. "Ethan have you got the essay that Sophie set you to do? We'll look over that first" David explained. Cal's anger suddenly vanished from his face as realisation hit in. "The Cystic Fibrosis one? Yep here it is" Ethan smiled and handed over his essay to David. Ethan gave Cal a sideways glance knowingly. "Who's Sophie?" Cal asked sheepishly "she's the other tutor, she comes in for Ethan's afternoon session" David explained. Ethan looked towards Cal with an "I told you so" look on his face.

*Later in the day*

Cal and Sophie made their way out of the school entrance laughing and joking together, followed by Ethan who seemed less amused. Cal had enjoyed medical studies like Ethan said he would and Sophie had taken to Cal like Ethan said she would. Although he was right, there was something nibbling at him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. David and Sophie had told Cal he was "a natural" when it comes to anything medical. Cal knew stuff that Ethan had revised for months to understand. He couldn't help but be envious.

As Cal and Sophie walked ahead Ethan strolling behind with his head down and his hands in his pockets he heard someone call his name "Ay Ethan!" A group of boys called over to him. He looked up and slowly made his way over to them. "Is that your brother?" One of the boys asked as he reached them. "Yes" Ethan replied looking over at Cal and Sophie. "How's your mum?" Another boy asked "..she's fine" Ethan replied confused. "And your dad?" Ethan looked down, everyone knew about Ethan's dad and too about Ethan's mum. This being his weakness they often got used against him. "Your brother's pretty far away now, he hasn't even noticed you're gone" one of the boys spoke looking at a now distant Cal. Ethan looked over to see Cal was practically out of sight. "See you're not even wanted, he's too interested in that girl to see you're gone, he doesn't even care about you, like your mum doesn't and your dad doesn't, you're just a waste of space no body likes you" The boy began to shout in Ethan's face as the rest of the group laughed. Ethan kept his head down as the boy continued to yell "Go home and cry to your dad, oh sorry I forgot you haven't got one!" The boys laughed as he continued to hurl his comments at Ethan. "Go and cry to your pathetic excuse of a mother instead" this comment triggered something in Ethan that he'd never felt before. Ethan's mother was his favourite person on that planet, to him, she was amazing. Although she was sick, she still tried her best to make his and his brother's life the best it can be and this was what he loved most. For the first time since the boys had began hurling their comments at him he looked up at them, making eye contact. Hatred built up inside of him as his fists clenched at his sides. As the boy laughed in his face, Ethan launched his fist at his, causing the boy to scream out in pain as he fell to the ground. The boy's scream could be heard for miles. Having heard the scream Cal turned back to find Ethan on top of the boy, repeatedly hitting him as hard as he could. "Ethan!" Cal roared as he sprinted over to him. "Stop!" Cal grabbed Ethan by the scruff of the neck and picked him up off the boy using just one hand. "Stop." he shouted again shoving Ethan back away from the scene. Ethan had tears of rage streaming down his face. "What the hell was that?" Cal demanded "huh? What are you playing at!" Cal continued to yell in his younger brother's face. "He said that-" Ethan desperately began to explain through his cry but Cal cut him off. "I don't care what he said Ethan you're better than this! Don't start fighting Ethan that's what I did, do you want to end up like me? Do you?!" Cal angrily roared in Ethan's face. Seeing how upset he was Cal realised the last thing Ethan needed was someone shouting at him. He dropped his anger and bent down so he was eye level with him. "Ethan.." Cal whispered as he took his younger brother in his arms. Ethan continued to cry as he crumbled into his brother. "Come on let's go home" Cal wrapped his arm around Ethan and they made their way to the car.

As they pulled up outside their house Ethan spoke for the first time "please Cal, don't tell mum" he whimpered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four, I hope you enjoy! If anyone has any suggestions, ideas or improvements please let me know, it would be really appreciated! Kayxxx **

Chapter Four

A month had passed and things were going pretty well. Cal had been enjoying medical studies so much he'd taken up a course in college that Sophie had been taking and was getting quite close to Sophie by now. Ethan hadn't gotten involved in any other fights and was continuing to study at his best, a thing he enjoyed doing most. The only thing that was bothering him was the fact Cal was doing more studying than he was due to the course he'd been taking, but he kept quiet not letting anything get in his way of being fully focused on his studies.

"Okay so today you'll be learning what to do when you find someone in an unconscious state" David explained to the brothers who sat watching eagerly. "The first thing you do is call 999, as you already know this should always be the first thing you do. Then check if the airway is clear, that they're breathing, check for a pulse. If the person isn't breathing or has no pulse, start CPR you've already learnt this in pervious weeks and so you should know this" David explained. "Rescue breathing and chest compressions" Ethan stated confidently. "Exactly." Sophie smiled. Cal gave Ethan a sideways glance before David continued. "If they haven't suffered a spinal injury, place them into the recovery position, this will make their breathing easier and avoid then chocking on any vomit. Now wait for medical help, making sure to keep the person warm and frequently checking that they're breathing and that their pulse rate doesn't drop" David waited for the boys to finish making their notes. Once both brothers had finished they looked up "right so time for some role play" David clapped his hands together. "My glamorous assistant Sophie will be playing the Casualty, both of you will get a chance to act out don't worry, Cal how about you go first?" David proposed. "Great" Cal stood up with a huge grin on his face as he made his way over to Sophie who put her head down trying to hide the fact she was blushing. She took her place on the floor and the role play began.

"Okay so you've found this girl unconscious what's the first thing you do?" David asked. "Call 999" Cal answered as he kneeled over Sophie examining her. "Great, an ambulance is on its way, next thing" David ordered. "Check if she's breathing, check for a pulse" Cal answered, he hovered his hand over Sophie's mouth to feel for breaths then placed two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. "She's not breathing, what's the next step" said David. "CPR" Cal placed one hand over the other on Sophie's chest and began to act out chest compressions. "1..2..3.." Cal whispered quietly to himself keeping count. As he reached 30 he stopped "Okay great..still not breathing, what's the next step" David continued. Cal looked up to meet David's gaze knowingly before looking back down to find Sophie smiling with embarrassment. "What's the next step?" David urged. "Rescue breathing" Cal replied looking down at Sophie awkwardly. "Do I have to act this bit out?" Cal chuckled. "You're losing time Caleb." The use of his full name made Cal realise how serious David was taking this "right then" Cal sighed happily. Cal gently titled Sophie's head back, pinched her nose and hovered his mouth over hers. The next step should've been followed by Cal blowing two breaths into Sophie's mouth. But with Cal being Cal, of course he wouldn't miss an opportunity to kiss a girl, and this opportunity had practically been handed to him on a plate. He slowly released his pinch on her nose and their lips met to a kiss which quite quickly became rougher as Cal pushed himself more into her, he could feel Sophie smiling as he continued to kiss her. "Okay okay that's enough!" David sighed and pushed Cal back off Sophie, she sat up, Cal sat beside her with a smirk on his face. "Your casualty is now dead, well done." David spoke unimpressed. Cal tried to wipe the smirk off his face but he couldn't. Sophie laughed "Oh come on, did you really trust him to try out that move on me?" She looked up at David who smiled in response, knowing it was a risky move and asking a bit too much of Cal. Ethan rolled his eyes completely unimpressed at his brother's actions.

"Right Ethan" David announced. "Why don't you show your brother how it's done" Ethan smiled at this thought. He kneeled down beside Sophie, "first thing you do?" David questioned. "Call 999" Ethan replied. "Ambulance on its way" David replied as he watched Ethan work. "I'm checking for a pulse" Ethan commentated as he placed two fingers on Sophie's neck. "There's a pulse, but it's weak" David announced "next step" David urged. "Well that depends, what's her situation, has she suffered a spinal injury?" Ethan stopped looking up at David. "Ah great work Ethan covering all areas!" David praised. "No she has no spinal injury" he informed. Ethan gently rolled Sophie onto her side, bending her top leg so her hip and knee were at a right angle and tilting her head back to keep her airway open. "The recovery position" Ethan mumbled to himself as he continued to work, getting more and more lost in what he was doing. He placed his fingers back on her neck, checking she still had a pulse "pulse is strengthening" David informed. "How about her temperature?" Ethan asked still lost in his bubble. "Quite low" David replied. Ethan took off his coat and placed it over Sophie's body in attempt to keep her temperature up. "Paramedics are here, step down" David ordered. Ethan stood up helping Sophie to her feet and was met by an applause. "Amazing! Cal you could learn a thing or two from him!" David spoke looking over at Cal who was still smiling proudly, probably still thinking about him kissing Sophie to even notice Ethan had been working before him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chaper, I'd love to know what you think and if you have any suggestions please let me know! I probably won't be posting a chapter tomorrow because it's Christmas and so I just want to wish you all a lovely Christmas, hope you all get what you wanted and just have an amazing day however you spend it, love, Kayxxx :)**

**Chapter Five**

It had just gone 1am. Cal shut the front door behind him as quietly as he could before slowly making his way up the stairs stumbling slightly due to his drunken state. He'd taken Sophie out to town for her first night out clubbing as she was now 18, this was something that had been etched permanently into Cal's weekly routine whereas for Sophie, she was quiet, much like Ethan, she'd never been out clubbing, she'd never smoked or gotten drunk and so as promised, she let Cal introduce her to a bit of his world once she turned 18. Cal threw himself back onto his bed which felt like the most amazing thing in the world right now. As he closed his eyes his phone began to ring. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and answered, "Hello?" He whispered, "my mum was still up I nearly got caught!" Sophie called down the phone. "See I told you, you should've stayed in mine" Cal laughed. "Oh Caleb Knight you'll use any excuse under the sun to sleep with a girl won't you?" Sophie replied sarcastically. "Now who said anything about us sleeping together?" Cal replied biting his lip as he spoke. "Haha whatever" Sophie giggled. "So do you just never get caught?" Sophie asked stunned. "Nope, my mum thinks I'm a saint" Cal replied with a hint of sarcasm "far from it!" Sophie laughed. "What about Ethan?" She asked. "Ethan's in bed by nine every night so he's usually well out of it by time I come home. He knows that I drink though, he's the only one that does" Cal explained. "Aw he's a good kid" Sophie replied. "Yes, he is" Cal agreed. "I wish I had a little brother like him he's so cute" she continued. Cal just laughed. "Right I'm going to get some sleep, not looking forward to this hangover tomorrow" she laughed. "Good luck" Cal chuckled in reply.

Cal put his phone beside him on the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't even have the will power to get undressed and within a few minutes he was completely passed out. It only felt like a few minutes since Cal's head had just hit the pillow when he was awoken by shouting coming from downstairs. He stumbled his way out of bed and down the stairs to see what all the shouting was about. "I've lost my key" a man called through their letterbox. Cal sighed and bent down so he was eye level with the drunken man who called through the letterbox "maybe that's a sign to say you're not welcome back" he replied firmly. "Come on son open the door" the man spoke through the letterbox again "why should I?" Cal shrugged. "Because I'm your father" the man replied. Cal slumped to the floor and leaned his head back against the door his father was shouting through "well technically you're not mine, you're my stepdad" he spoke, his voice sounded distant "Don't be like this mate, I've practically brought you up!" His dad replied. "Ha! Yeah practically being the key word there" Cal replied sarcastically shaking his head. "What do you mean by that?" His dad replied confused. Cal closed his eyes still with his head leaning back against the door "I mean that you haven't brought me up, I've had to bring myself up and Ethan too. You're never here. I'm not bothered about you not being here for me because you're not my dad and so I don't expect that but you are Ethan's and Ethan deserves something better. You're constantly drunk" Cal explained in dread. "What, and you're not drunk right now?" His father called through the letterbox knowingly, Cal just stayed quiet. "Hmm maybe I had more of an effect on you growing up than you thought ay?" His father whispered. Anger built up inside Cal as he knew that what his stepdad had said was in fact true. Cal was much like him, he'd drink when he was stressed and drink when he wasn't, the only thing that was different about Cal and his stepdad was Cal had the ability to stop himself. Cal stood up and slowly opened the door keeping the safety chain on. "I'm nothing like you" Cal spoke looking at his father in disgust. "No, Ethan is nothing like me, you are exactly like me" his dad explained still stood on the step. He leaned his drunken body against the door frame and continued, "Let me see, you're 17? When I was 17 I was out drinking every night with a fake id, sneaking in at well passed midnight trying not to wake my sleeping family, I'd try it on with any girl I see, I was constantly hungover, I smoked, I got kicked out of school when I was 13, had no future plans and frankly didn't care-" Cal cut him off "yeah well that's where we're different because I do care. I care about my future and my family." Cal replied sternly. "I do care about my family" his dad protested "oh please! When was the last time you've been here for Ethan's birthday?" Cal spoke raising his voice at his father pathetically try to speak for himself. "Well..how old is he again?" His dad replied confused. "Wow" Cal shook his head disgusted "goodbye dad" he shut the door and slumped back down to where he was just sat and held his head in his hands. "No no Caleb! Open the door, it was a joke! He's 14, the last birthday I spent with him I bought him that motorbike which he loved! Remember?" His father frantically shouted through the closed door "oh my god, that was his 8th birthday 6 years ago! He absolutely hated that bike, he just pretended to like it so he didn't hurt your feelings. He had no interest what so ever in motorbikes, it just showed how little you know about your own son. Personally I would have threw it back in your face and let you sell it to get money for booze maybe those extra few drinks might have had their effect on your liver by now" Cal angrily roared back to his father. "What are you saying, you wish I was dead?" His dad shouted back. "I'm saying it wouldn't make a difference whether you were or not" Cal sighed. "How dare you, open this door now Caleb, do you hear me? Open the door..." His father continued to yell as he kicked at the door in desperate attempt to get inside. Cal just leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes drowning out the noise of his father outside. Suddenly he heard a door open upstairs "Ughh just shut up!" Cal screamed through the door as he hit it with his fist knowing his father had woken up one of his family members. He placed his head in his hands and covered up his ears hoping the noise of his father would just disappear. Tears were building up in his eyes as the shouting and banging continued seeming to get louder as it pounded around his head. Cal was on the verge of breaking down when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Cal?" Ethan called from the top of the stairs rubbing his eyes. Cal looked up, stopping his tears from falling, to find his little brother stood in his buttoned up pyjamas, with messy bed-head hair "Ethan go to bed everything's okay" Cal reassured him. Ethan ignored his brother and slowly made his way down the stairs with a yawn, "what's going on?" Ethan whispered as he reached the bottom step, he still seemed half asleep. "Open the door Caleb! I'm not leaving! Open the door!" Their dad continued to shout and bang on their front door. Cal and Ethan both looked up at the door as he shouted "is that dad?" Ethan asked confused. "..yeah, Ethan just go back to bed, you look tired" Cal protested but yet again Ethan ignored him and made his way to Cal sitting down beside him, sitting the same way he was sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. "What's up? Are you scared?" Cal asked looking down at his brother. Ethan shook his head. Both brothers were used to their father being drunk it didn't bother them much anymore. Cal knew it would be best for everyone to just keep him out of the house. Ethan wrapped his arms around Cal's torso and buried his face into him as their father continued to yell, Cal froze not knowing what to do in this situation Cal and Ethan didn't really do "hugging", he awkwardly placed his arm around him held him tight. Having Ethan there made Cal realise that he had to stay strong, Ethan made him feel strong. He could get through this, it was bound to end soon, right?

The pair sat like this for what seemed like a lifetime waiting for their father's shouting to stop "please open the door Cal, I'll give it another go, I'll get sober and be there for Ethan please Caleb don't do this" their father's shout had now reduced to a whimper. Cal had his head leaning back against the wall, still with his arm around Ethan who was still buried into him. "...Cal?" He heard a muffled sigh of his father come from outside followed by foot steps that seemed to lead away. Cal let out a sigh of relief, it was over. He looked down at Ethan to see he'd fallen asleep. "Ethan" he whispered in attempt to wake him, "it's over, he's gone" he continued excitedly as he gently shook his body but this just caused Ethan to lean himself more into Cal, hugging his body as if it were a pillow. Cal sighed. He didn't feel like carrying his brother up to bed, Cal too felt completely worn out after his argument with his father almost lasting two hours. He decided to stay put he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, within seconds he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, hope you all had an amazing Christmas! Here's the next chapter, please let me know any suggestions or ideas you have for this story, it would help out a lot! I'd love to hear what you think, Kayxxx :)**

"Cal" he heard his name being whispered. "Cal.." He heard a second time followed by his body being nudged. He opened his eyes to find Ethan stood over him "do you want breakfast?" Ethan whispered. "Um..yeah okay" Cal replied confused, Ethan disappeared out of the hallway. Cal felt as though he was in a daze, he slowly sat up and held his head in his hands as it pounded due to his hangover. He then began to recall last night's events, he lifted his head out of his hands to find he was still in the hallway from last night, his pillow was on the floor where his head had just been laying and his duvet was placed half over his body, how did they get there? Cal continued to wonder as many thoughts rushed through his confused brain when Ethan walked back into the hall holding a bowl. He slowly took his place on the floor next to Cal making sure not to spill any of the bowl's contents and handed it over. "Thanks" Cal smiled at Ethan's kind gesture. "Coco pops" Ethan smiled. "Did you sleep here last night?" Cal asked confused as he mixed in his coco pops with the milk. "Yep" Ethan smiled. "How did my duvet get here?" Cal asked confused. "You looked cold so I brought it down for you when I woke up" Ethan explained. "..Thanks" Cal replied awkwardly still confused as ever.

Cal sat staring into his bowl for a while getting more and more lost in his thoughts. "Cal?" Ethan called amused causing his brother to snap back to reality. "Are you gonna eat that or wait for it to make its own way to your mouth? Because you'll probably be waiting a very long ti-" Ethan stopped his joking and looked at his older brother in surprise to see Cal looking down at him with tears building in his eyes. "..Cal, what's up?" Ethan asked concerned. "I don't want to be like him Eth" Cal whimpered as he slowly put his bowl down out of his shaking hands. Ethan knew exactly who his brother was talking about because he too could see the obvious similarities between him and his father. "Don't be like him then" Ethan replied plainly with a shrug. Cal slowly shook his head, "it's not that easy, you don't understand" he looked down to the ground. "I'm exactly like him...God last night it was like just looking at myself Ethan it scared me." Cal buried his head into his hands trying to hide his tears. "Don't be ridiculous he looks nothing like you!" Ethan tried to joke to lighten the mood but it only seemed to anger Cal "ugh don't you understand?! He's my future Ethan. He is me." He roared as tears of rage poured their way down his cheeks. Ethan backed away, he looked at him in stunned silence. "...When he was my age he was doing all the same things I do: going out drinking, trying it on with every girl, smoking. He even got kicked out of school when he was 13!" Cal explained, his voice sounded distant, pained. "Well, hey! You beat him there! You didn't get kicked out until you were 14!" Ethan spoke looking for any possible good points, Cal laughed slightly as he wiped away his tears. "You got in an extra year" Ethan smiled nudging his brother's shoulder seeing Cal's anger had now passed. "Seriously Cal, I do understand where you're coming from but you don't have to be like him. You're only 17 as cheesy as it may sound, you've still got your whole life ahead of you! You're doing better than him already, you're in college! He probably didn't even get his GCSE's Cal, you did!" Ethan continued to pick out good points about how Cal was different to his father, "you know how I know you're not like dad?" Ethan looked at his brother confidently. "How?" Cal replied. "Because you care. You care about mum and you care about me and you obviously care about your future otherwise we wouldn't be having his conversation. Dad doesn't care, he never has. Could you ever see dad looking after his mother and brother at the age of 17? Because I couldn't. We'll have both moved out of this stupid city soon enough anyway, that's our dream right? I promise you Cal it will happen. Dad is an idiot who wasted his life on alcohol, it's simple..just don't waste your life on alcohol. When you feel like drinking, don't." Ethan spoke. "Easier said than done" Cal replied sarcastically. "Well then I'll help, I'll make sure you don't end up like dad. Caleb, you're my brother and my best friend and no matter what I'll always be here for you okay? Think of me as...your safety net" Ethan smiled. "My safety net" Cal echoed his brother's words and smiled at the thought, "well then, _my safety net_, fancy going the funfair? I saw a poster saying it's in town for the weekend" Cal proposed with a grin, Ethan's face lit up "yes!" He replied excitedly and ran upstairs to get ready. Cal laughed as he watched his brother head upstairs, but his laugh quickly turned into a sigh. He could think of better ways to spend his day as he'd been spending practically every day with Ethan due to their mother being sick, he felt as though Ethan was surgically attached to him at this point. But with Ethan giving Cal his prep talk he couldn't exactly leave now right? Cal slowly stood up and got ready for another day spent with his little brother. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven, hope you all enjoy please let me know what you think I love getting feedback! If anyone has any improvement suggestions then please let me know, thanks, Kayxxx**

Chapter Seven

"I'm going to the library to study with Sophie" Cal called as he stuffed his notebook into his backpack. "Have fun!" His mother replied. Ethan walked into the living room holding a pile of dirty clothes ready to be washed. "Can I come?" Ethan questioned from the kitchen as he stuffed his clothes into the washing machine. "We're only going over stuff you've already learnt" Cal explained. "So? Practise makes perfect" Ethan smiled. "No Ethan it's just me and Sophie" Cal urged, "she was my tutor first" Ethan protested. "For God sake Ethan, just let me have some time without you alright?! I'm sick of having you constantly there!" Cal snapped. Ethan stood for a moment in shock at Cal's outburst, thoughts of what his bullies had said to him came flooding back. Seeing Ethan's eyes full with tears Cal approached him in a more gentle tone, "I'm sorry Ethan, I didn't mean-" before he got a chance to finish his sentence Ethan had pushed passed him and ran upstairs with tears streaming down his face. "Ethan!" Cal called up the stairs after him. "Caleb, just go, I'll see to him" his mother spoke placing her hand on his shoulder. Cal nodded slowly and headed out the door with a sigh.

"Ethan? Can I come in?" His mother called through his bedroom door. The door slowly opened in front of her to be met by Ethan who nodded before he crumbled yet again into tears. He threw himself into his mother's arms who was still stood in the doorway, "Shh, it's okay" she whispered in attempt to comfort him.  
>Due to how mature Ethan acted constantly it was strange to see him cry, he was extremely strong for his young age, it was hard to think that he still was a child. "Talk to me Ethan, what's wrong?" His mother spoke concerned as she slowly bent down so she was eye level to the small boy, slightly wincing in pain as she did so due to her condition. "Cal" Ethan mumbled through his cry. "He's getting sick of me he..He's my best friend, my only friend, and he's sick of me. I'm just a waste of space no body likes me" he sobbed echoing the words his bullies had once said to him. His mother held her weeping son tightly in her arms, "Ethan who said this? What's made you think this way?" His mother whispered concerned. Ethan looked at his mother for a moment, hesitating. "You can tell me, I'm your mother" she reassured him. "...Boys at school" he whimpered.<p>

"Don't take any notice to them at all Ethan, you are incredibly loved by everyone. Cal isn't getting sick of you he just wants some time on his own with his girlfriend, he's been helping me out whilst I've been sick by sticking by you and so I told him he could have some time to himself tonight as I'm not feeling too bad. I never want you to say that you are a waste of space again okay? Because Ethan you keep me going every single day, you make me stronger and give me a reason to get up in the morning, or at least try. Ethan without you I wouldn't be here, so you're not a waste of space, you're the complete opposite. You're the most important person in my life" she spoke softly as she stroked his hair. His cry had slowed by now "what about Cal?" He asked. "You and Caleb are two completely different boys. I know no matter what I can always rely on you to be there for me. Cal's got his own life going on, he's at that age" she smiled knowingly. "What girlfriend?" Ethan spoke, he'd been focusing fully on this one word his mother had said it. "Sophie" she informed him. "Sophie is Cal's girlfriend?" Ethan asked, "yes" she smiled. "But Sophie is leaving for university soon, down in London, the one I want to go to! Won't he miss her?" Ethan asked confused. "I suppose he'll cross that bridge when they get to it" she whispered. "...Mum, I want to be the doctor, not him." Ethan finally admitted what had truly been bothering him.

His mother winced in pain as she held her chest tightly. "Mum?" Ethan called in worry. He helped his mother to her feet "Come on let's get you to bed" he lead her to her bedroom and sat her down gently on her bed. He picked up a glass from her bedside table and ran to the bathroom to fill it up with water. He hurried back into his mother's room and placed the glass in her hand. She took a mouthful swallowing two tablets as she done so, she took a deep breath and give Ethan a reassuring smile, "I'm just late taking my tablets that's all" she spoke breathlessly. Ethan stood frozen watching his mother warily, he'd been too caught up with his own problems that he'd forgotten just how ill his mother was. "I'm fine Ethan" she placed her hand over his causing him to snap out of his frozen state. "See, you're going to make an amazing doctor, I can see it" she smiled and kissed his hand. Ethan smiled sadly at her words. "Stay in bed mum, I'll make sure the place is tidy downstairs and I'll do some studying while I'm down there" he eased his mother back in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

He made is way downstairs with a sigh of relief. He began to tidy around the living room picking up bits of clothing Cal had left messily laying around. As he picked up Cal's coat he noticed he'd left his folder with all his work in that he usually used when he went studying. "He evidently isn't going to get any studying done without this" Ethan thought to himself "he probably left it purposely so he can spent time with his _girlfriend_" Ethan mocked. He opened up Cal's folder to see if he understood any of the work students studied at college level. As he opened up the folder sheets of paper fell out and scattered across the living room floor that Ethan had just cleaned. "Oops" Ethan whispered as he looked at the scattered mess and only hoped it wasn't in any order. He began to pick up each sheet as he made his way around the living room. As he picked up each sheet it became clear to him that this wasn't revision, this was an introduction pack to a university. Ethan sat on the couch and began to read more intently. This wasn't just any university, this was the university Ethan had had picked out for months now. Maybe it was Sophie's? She was going to that university, it must've been hers. He then read something that pretty much cleared everything up for him "Dear Mr Caleb Knight, Thank you for showing an interest in our university..." Ethan continued to read frantically, "We would like to offer you a position..." He stopped reading. Not because he wanted to stop reading, but because he could no longer make out the words in front of him due to the blur of tears building up in his eyes. Cal knew how much this university meant to Ethan, why would he want to attend it? Of all the universities in the world he chooses the one Ethan wanted. A couple of months ago Cal had no interest what so ever in going to university, it was a miracle to get more than a two word sentence out of him and now all of a sudden he'd completely changed and taken Ethan's dreams in the process. Pathetic. Ethan thought to himself as he got more and more wound up in his own worries. Thousands of emotions overpowered him, thousands of ways to go about this, thousands of words he just felt like screaming out to the world. But within these thousands, he came to one conclusion; "if you're going to take up my life, then I'll take up yours" Ethan whispered and made his way upstairs...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while, to make up for it I've made this chapter quite long. I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow and so if I don't I just want to wish you all a happy new year! love, Kayxxx **

Chapter 8

Cal opened the front door to find his house in darkness. "Ethan?" Cal called into the living room where Ethan would usually be at his desk studying at this time to find he was not there. "Mum?" he called up the stairs hearing his mother reply "Caleb.." She called faintly Cal darted up the stairs instantly and into her room. "Mum are you okay?" Cal spoke breathlessly. "Caleb I'm fine." She smiled taking Cal's hand in hers. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down beside her. "You scared me then" he admitted placing his head in his hands. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she pulled him into her and held him close. "Mum, I need to talk to you, I've been offered a position at a university to continue my medical studies" he explained, "oh Caleb that's brilliant news!" His mother replied with a grin. "The thing is, the university is in London and..well, the term has already started a week ago so if I'm going to make it in time to not miss anything else I'll have to leave tomorrow" he continued to explain in dread, he looked up at his mum worried as to how she'd take the news. "Caleb, do it" she smiled. "What?" Cal looked up at her shocked. "This is what you want and there's nothing I want more in life than for you to be happy" she stroked his cheek, "but what about you?" Cal asked concerned. "Now don't be worrying about me, I've got your brother here to help he does an amazing job he won't be far behind you becoming a doctor I'm sure" she smiled. Cal had tears building up in his eyes as his mother spoke "how will I tell Ethan?" He whimpered, "I can't leave him mum" a tear rolled down his cheek but his mother wiped it away. "Caleb I just want you to know how proud I am of you and how proud Ethan is of you, you're doing so well giving education another try, and wanting to become a doctor, amazing! I'm sure he'll understand" She spoke in pride, "why don't you ask him to help you pack? I'm sure he'd love to do that" she proposed as Cal pulled himself together. He nodded slowly and stood up, "I love you mum, you know that right?" He looked at her as if it were the last time he'd see her. "Of course" she smiled, "I love you too my boy".

Cal slowly made his way down the hall to Ethan's room gathering his thoughts and planning on how he'd break the news to him on the way. He took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door before pushing on it, to his surprise the door didn't open. "Ethan?" Cal called through the locked door. He pressed his ear against it and called out again "Ethan?" Hearing nothing but silence he began to worry, his brother never locked his door. "Ethan can you hear me? It's Cal" he banged hard against the door with his fist, getting nothing in reply. "It's Caleb Ethan, come on open the door mate it's me" he yelled. Nothing. Cal came to the realisation that Ethan obviously wanted to be alone and so with a sigh he gave up and walked into his room to begin packing for university. He kneeled down and pulled out his suitcase from under his bed. As he done this he noticed something was missing. His bottles of vodka. The only person who knew about Cal's secret stash of vodka was Ethan.

Cal jumped up and ran straight for Ethan's room "Ethan!" He roared desperately banging hard on the door with his fist. He had to get into his room somehow. He repeatedly barged into the door with his shoulder in attempt to force it open. After three heavy blows to the door it swung open and Cal ran in finding his little brother laying lifelessly on the floor with an empty bottle of vodka in hand. "Oh God Ethan!" He ran over and took his brother in his arms. He began to recall what he had been taught in medical studies when finding someone unconscious. "Mum call an ambulance!" He called to his mother's bedroom. He searched frantically for a pulse on Ethan, finding one that was very faint and weak. Tears began to fill up in his eyes as he frantically tried to recall what to do. "Come on" he whispered to himself in determination. Ethan began to gag and cough, Cal rolled him onto his side and he vomited, mainly liquid probably the alcohol he'd taken in. "It's okay Ethan I've got you" Cal spoke softly as he rubbed his brother's back. Ethan slowly started to regain consciousness, he opened his eyes and looked up at his brother "it's me Ethan, it's Caleb" Cal whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks, Ethan looked at him with a look of confusion and horror "it's okay it's me, it's me" Cal spoke through his cry. "Cal?" Ethan whispered as tears built up in his eyes, "Oh Cal!" He spoke again this time bursting into tears. He sat up and buried himself into his older brother as he wept, Cal wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. "God Ethan what were you thinking?" Cal spoke as he buried his face into his brother's blonde hair. Ethan didn't reply he just continued to cry as Cal held his weak body. "It's my son" their mother desperately tried to explain as she spoke on the phone, Cal stood up and took the phone off her and motioned for her to take his place in the bedroom where he had just been sat with Ethan. "I'm so sorry mum" Ethan cried as she hugged him.

Ethan lay asleep in the hospital bed. Cal and his mother sat beside him waiting eagerly for some news. Cal looked at his brother, examining. He knew that the needle sticking into his hand was an intravenous drip, in place to help top up his water and blood sugar levels, he knew that the tube in his nose was to decompress his stomach of the alcohol he'd taken in. He then thought about Ethan's symptoms, unconsciousness, vomiting, confusion. He knew from what he'd learnt in the past couple of weeks that most signs pointed mostly to alcohol poisoning. The curtain of Ethan's cubicle opened and a doctor walked him holding Ethan's notes. "Is he going to be okay doc?" Cal whispered. "I'm afraid he's got alcohol poisoning, in children of his age this can be incredibly dangerous, Ethan is really small for his age but luckily he's strong." the doctor shook his head as he looked up at Cal. "I don't even know where he could of gotten the alcohol, I don't keep it in the house" his mother shook her head in disbelief. Cal stayed quiet keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. "Do you happen to know how he could have gotten hold of it by any chance?" The doctor called to Cal "no" he shook his head. The doctor looked at him knowingly, "because if you do it could help your brother out a lot, knowing what it was and how much of it he could've had" the doctor continued urging Cal to spill. Cal looked at his mother who held Ethan's hand, she had tears in her eyes and worry etched on her face, she looked completely worn out. This was the last thing she needed, she'd practically spent half her life in hospital due to her illness and now she was in with her son and the worrying wouldn't do her condition much help either. "It..it was vodka" Cal whispered reluctantly looking down, "he must've gotten it from my room" he continued shaking his head. "Caleb?" His mother called in shock. "Okay now, Caleb..how many bottles could he have gotten hold of?" The doctor continued. "I don't know" Cal shrugged. "How many did you have? Try to think." "I don't know, three.. Maybe four...?" Cal admitted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay in updating! Here's the next chapter**

Chapter 9

Cal and his mother sat outside of the side room Ethan had been placed in. "Shouldn't you be on the train to London?" His mother looked up at her son frantically. She'd forgotten completely about Cal's big move. "Yes. But I've texted Sophie and she's explained everything to the head, I've already missed a week, what's another day?" He smiled sadly. "Plus I couldn't leave Ethan in this way" he shook his head in dread.

Cal walked into Ethan's room holding his suitcase and his backpack flung over one shoulder. "How's my little alchie?" Cal joked as he sat down on the edge of his bed, Ethan smiled sadly. "You're being discharged soon, you'll be fine" Cal informed him with a smile. Ethan just stayed silent. "Ethan, listen..I've got something to tell you" Cal began to explain what he'd been planning to say since yesterday. "I've got to go away for a bit, to London" Ethan looked at him knowingly as he listened. "For university actually, bet you never thought I'd say those words right?" He chuckled. "Ethan I'm going to miss you so much but we can stay in touch right? We can write to each other every week" Cal proposed Ethan stayed quiet still looking at him in disbelief. "For the first time in my life Ethan I'm truly happy, I know what I want and where I'm going and I'm so excited about it and it's all down to you. If it wasn't for you I'd still be spending the majority of my life wasting it sleeping off hangovers until past midday six days out of seven. Ethan you've completely turned my life around and for that I'll always be grateful, I love you bud"

Cal took hold of Ethan's hand but he pulled it away. "Come on mate don't be like this". Tears built up in Ethan's eyes as he desperately wanted to scream out what he'd been bottling up but seeing his brother so happy stopped him. He decided to be happy for his brother, or at least pretend to be. "I..I'm, going to miss you" Ethan spoke breaking into a flood of tears. "I'll miss you too, what will I do without my safety net?" Cal took his brother in his arms as he wept, "but hey, I'll be home for Christmas I'll see you then okay?" Cal smiled. Ethan nodded slowly but he knew inside that he wouldn't see him at Christmas, or in the new year, or at his birthday or any other occasion or any other term break. This was Cal's opportunity to leave Holby, for good (a dream that both boys had dreamt on fulfilling for years) and he knew that Cal would make sure it was in fact, for good. "Don't be doing anything like this again though okay? Promise me?" Cal spoke concerned. "No I definitely won't, I don't think I'll ever drink again. It doesn't even taste that nice, seriously Cal what's the big deal about it?..." Ethan babbled on. Cal laughed at his little brother's maturity and ruffled his hair playfully.

"You've been discharged" their mother spoke happily as she walked into Ethan's room "yes! So can we go home now?" Ethan spoke excitedly. "Actually, I was thinking how about going to the beach? It's a lovely day out and we never go out as a family" she proposed with a smile. Ethan and Cal looked at each other excitedly before looking back to meet their mothers gaze "yeah!" They spoke simultaneously.

Off they went to the beach. They spent the entire day laughing and joking and just having fun. They played in the sea splashing each other playfully, they got the traditional food for a day at the beach: fish and chips, they sat down beside each other in the sand eating ice cream. All three of them were at the happiest they'd been in years. They all had no worries what so ever, well if they did they'd completely forgotten about them for the day at least. It warmed Ethan's heart to see his mother smiling so much, all he longed for was for her to be happy. As the sun started to set there was a gentle breeze that blew, as the waves gently hugged the shore. Everything was peaceful, everything was perfect. Ethan, Cal and their mother sat making sand castles on the beach for hours. Ethan having to remake his a numerous amount of times as Cal had pushed his over - being the annoying big brother he always was - it didn't bother him though, he was having too much fun to start moping about Cal being annoying. After all, this was the last day they'd spend together as a family. Cal looked at his brother and smiled as they completed their sand castles. "I'm going to miss you, you know" Cal admitted, "it hadn't really hit in until now" he added smiling sadly. "I'll miss you too" Ethan replied looking down at the sand he sat on. Cal sat down beside his brother and wrapped one arm around him, Ethan looked up at his older brother and they locked eyes for moment. "To the best day ever" Cal toasted raising his ice cream cone, "to the best day ever!" Ethan and their mother echoed Cal with a giggle, clinking together their ice cream cones as if they were champagne glasses. Ethan clinked his cone with Cal's a little too hard causing Cal's cone to fall into the sand, ice cream head first. Both watched it fall as if it happened in slow motion. Cal slowly raised his head to meet Ethan's worried gaze. "I'm gonna kill you" Cal joked as he picked up his sand-covered ice cream cone. "Free sprinkles!" Ethan laughed as he stood up and ran away from Cal who chased him playfully, laughing along as the moonlight shone.

As the first month passed both Ethan and his mother received a number of letters from Cal, this number had slowly diminished as the third month passed, turning into one phone call in the fourth month and complete loss of contact by the sixth. Cal called on Christmas speaking only to his mother, only to say he wouldn't be home as he had plans, he wished everyone a merry Christmas and that was it. Ethan never knew of another attempt of Caleb Knight contacting his family and for this, Ethan had an ever growing hatred for him.

**Some people who follow my stories should recognise the beach scene from my last story, I thought it would be nice to connect them in some way. I think I might leave this story here for now, I have a few more chapters that I planned on publishing that feature Cal and Ethan grown up and they regain contact over their mother's condition taking a turn for the worst, that would then eventually catch up with Ethan's first scene I Casualty...but I have plans for other stories that I am currently more interested in writing for and I'm excited to publish. If anyone wants me to continue with this story instead please let me know and I'll do it no problem. Anyways I'd love to hear your views on this story and if anyone has any suggestions for new stories to write please let me know! Also if anyone would like me to write a story for them based on your own ideas or come together with me to work some ideas then I'd love to do that, don't be afraid to ask I don't bite ;) Just write me a review or PM me! Love, Kayxxx :)**


End file.
